Feelings
by Kira Blake
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre Grimmjow y lo que podría haber llegado a pensar en diferentes situaciones
1. Broken

Bueno, una noche boludeando se me ocurrieron estos drabbles y bueno, los voy a escribir e iré subiendo, aquí el primero, a mi pensamiento, va bien con la canción "Lost it all" de Black Veil Brides, canción que no poseo legalmente (pero esta en mi telefono por supuesto) por cierto, en fin, no hay ganas de notas de autor hoy, pero bueno, espero pronto tener el segundo, Hope, hasta entonces, bye!

PD: adivinen, ¿quien había olvidado poner en el texto el nombre del cap?)

* * *

 **Broken.**

* * *

Entro tranquilamente por la ventana del cuarto del shinigami sustituto como si se tratase de algo normal, quedando en un principio apoyado en su mano izquierda y las puntas de sus pies, como el felino que era, e intento descubrir la ubicación del pelirrojo sintiendo su energía espiritual, más solo percibió tres, de las cuales dos eran similares a las del shingami sustituto, más no pertenecían a él, y la tercera era la de la chiquilla que lo acompañaba, Rukia si mal no recordaba haber escuchado, por lo que entro confuso, registrando la habitación con la mirada. Y allí estaba, durmiendo en la cama como si no pasara nada

—¡Aléjate de Ichigo! —la voz alterada de la shinigami que acababa de saltar de dentro del armario y desenfundado no fue ninguna sorpresa, y le dirigió su mejor mirada de molestia.

—¿Dónde está Kurosaki? —Rukia no respondió— ¡Te hice una pregunta, estúpida! ¿¡Donde esta Kurosaki!? —Grimmjow pudo oír perfectamente el gruñido ante el insulto, más la muchacha solo aparto la mirada y mordió su labio inferior antes de señalar con un gesto de cabeza al chico que se removía en sueños.

Eso no tenía sentido alguno, el chico débil e indefenso que no emitía energía espiritual alguna no podía ser Kurosaki, se negaba a creerlo.

—No tiene sentido, shinigami.

—Ichigo perdió sus poderes hace seis meses —explica, sus ojos acuandose ante el recuerdo—, los sacrifico para derrotar a Aizen —afianza el agarre en su espada, casi dándose coraje cuando la voz se le quiebra y una lagrima caprichosa resbala, el arrancar sintiendo que se quiebra de igual manera por más que no lo demuestra.

Y Grimmjow no sabe cómo reaccionar a eso, tan solo se queda allí frunciendo el entrecejo con los labios entreabiertos y una perfecta cara de estupefacción intentando asimilar el hecho de que no habrá otra pelea entre él y Kurosaki, porque ya ni siquiera es capaz de sentir su presencia y ni siquiera puede sonreír y burlarse, fingir o tan solo reaccionar mientras siente su pequeño y estable mundo de odio y lucha caerse a pedazos ante la falta su más odiado oponente, sin tener ni siquiera al bastardo de Ulquiorra como reemplazo.

—Si es todo lo que querías, lárgate.

La voz de la chica lo hace reaccionar al fin y tan solo se marcha usando Sonido tras dirigirle una última mirada a Ichigo, y Rukia cree, no, asegura, haber visto un profundo dolor en los ojos turquesa del arrancar.


	2. Hope

Un poco más corto que el anterior, pero bueno, acá el segundo, Hope, aunque no tengo la "banda sonora" esta vez, lo cual me frustra enormemente, porque los cuatro iban con una canción (que en wattpad, cuando me digne a subirlos, van en multimedia), pero no pude encontrar ninguna que quedara con el cap (lo cual me hace pensar que no sé nada de música), por lo que si tienen alguna que cran que se parece, se los agradecería enormemente.

Quiero agregar antes de responder a los rw (porque amo hacerlo en las notas de autor, no sé por qué) y pasar al cap, que esto lo escribi entre las tres y las cuatro de la mañana esperando a que volviera la jodida luz que se fue a las dos, ¿saben lo que es dos horas sin luz, casi en oscuridad total (por que encima teléfono con poca batería, lo cual hizo que acortara la de la pc cargando el teléfono del orto) para alguien que le tiene pánico a la oscuridad? ¡Una mierda!, y bueno, estaba que me caía de sueño pero musa llego acompañada de ganas de no dejar la pc y al fin narre Hope (porque los tengo pensados de punta a punta, aunque aún no tengo nombre, canción o imagen para el que sigue y de hecho me tengo que leer el manga para escribirlo, porque al igual que el cuarto, Find you again, está situado en un punto específico del manga), en fin, ya me fui de tema, a los rw!

 **Saorii** : Awww, me alegro que te gustara Ori! Y eso que bajo presión tiendo a entrar en corto circuito, cosas raras de la vida. A vos te gusta el sufrimiento de cualquier personaje, admitilo, en especial el de Macbeth, pero eso es otro tema y otro fandom. Aww kawaii!

 **Buho** : Pajarita, voy a empezar la respuesta con que no esperaba, jamás de los jamases, tanto entusiasmo por parte de alguien ajeno a mi circulo de amigas (y solo una me dejo rw, gracias Ori), no voy a prometer nada, hasta el lunes mínimo es imposible que suba, porque voy a estar sin inter, pero tal vez escriba, y si esperas constancia, dudo que tengas a la escritora correcta porque va para un año de espera de cap en uno de mis fics. Y también me pasa lo mismo con los fics ;u;, y aquí tienen Grimmichi ewe.

Respondiendo tus pd, gracias por el cumplido, y sobre Grimm… Bueno, es Grimm, él va como gato por su casa o no es Grimm a mi parecer (?, y Rukia no es la violadora del bosque, esa es Nell, o Zsayel… Y serian los de Isshin y Karin (por que Yuzu tiene tanto reiatsu como Momo y Rukia tetas, es que pensé que el reiatsu podría ser similar al adn, ya sabes, padre y hermana… Me pareció lógico que fuesen similares. Y no, no me equivoque, después de todo, si bien en los fanfics suele usarse pelirrojo para quienes tienen el pelo rojo sangre, también se utiliza para los cabeza de zanahoria como Ichigo y Orihime.

Y siendo más notas que drabble (y que las escribí a las 4 am, antes de acostarme a dormir, aun sin luz), los dejo con el cap.

* * *

 **Hope**

Se acomodó en la silla por enésima vez en una posición distinta, esta vez con el codo sobre el escritorio y la mejilla derecha sobre su mano, más no duro mucho así, la presión de los restos de su máscara le molestaban, por lo que se tiró sobre el respaldo, viendo como el chico dormía plácidamente, al menos de momento.

Soltó un gruñido bajo de golpe, ni siquiera sabía que hacia allí, o que lo impulsaba a de vez en vez, ir a la habitación de ese adolecente que tanto odiaba, lo único que sabía con certeza en ese instante era que la silla era malditamente incomoda y que tenía sueño, más algo lo despertó súbitamente cuando ya estaba quedándose dormido, era apenas perceptible, pero pudo notar restos de reiatsu provenir de esa placa de madera que el pelirrojo solía llevar a todas partes, por lo que no tardo en acercarse al ex shinigami, incluso un poco de más, y concentrarse en intentar sentir su energía espiritual, por más poca que fuese; y allí estaba, apenas un poco más que lo que un humano normal tendría, muy fácilmente pasando desapercibido, pero allí estaba, fuerte y anhelante de expandirse de nueva cuenta, y una amplia sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, así como un extraño sentimiento llamado esperanza se abrió paso en su alma, esperanza de que Ichigo recuperara sus poderes, esperanza de volver a cruzarlo en el campo de batalla, esperanza de tantas cosas…

Y estuvo lo suficientemente feliz en ese momento como para detenerse a acariciar la desordenada melena anaranjada cuando Ichigo dio signos de estar teniendo una pesadilla, y continuo con las caricias hasta que el adolecente se calmó y esbozando una sonrisa boba mascullo un casi inentendible "Grimmjow", y después de eso, con el ego por las nubes por tan solo un murmullo dicho entre sueños, se marchó como había llegado.


	3. Disappointment

Bueno, me tarde mucho, lo se, lo se, pero había pereza, aunque al final después me cope escribiendo mientras escuchaba vocaloid (Gakupo para ser exacta), pero bueno, eso no les interesa, ¿no? pasemos a la parte que si, los rw y el drabble.

 **Buho:** No te derritas! que aun queda otro drabble aparte de este! Me diste ideas para otro drabble (aparte de estos), tal vez lo escriba alguna vez... Pero no, eso seria muy poco Grimmjow, y bueno, quiero que queden IC...  
Ambas sabemos que es así, porque es un gato, y los gatos se quejan si están incómodos. ¡Eh, con la fresa no! que aun hay muchos personajen con los que no lo prostui (?  
Aww, gracias! Y no es nada, para eso estoy, aclarar las dudas de mis lectores y darles fanservice (?, ya, fuera de joda, no es nada, es normal que te pierdas si hacen referencia a un personaje de forma que no habías leído antes, y ya que soy la escritora que te confundió tenia que aclarar dudas.

 **Isa:** (por que si, tengo que acortar nombres y poner apodos siempre) Es el problema de los drabbles, son cortos y dejan con ganas de más y mejor no pongo ejemplos de que otras cosas provocan lo mismo... Y me encanta que te encanten y te parezcan jodidamente hermosos *inserte carita feliz*  
Y hacer cosas nada inocentes, no olvidemos eso.  
Pelo de zanahoria. Pero no suena bonito para decirlo seriamente en un fic, tipo, pleno angst "y el pelo de zanahoria grito hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se rompieran, llorando, sufriendo solo" no da! te terminas riendo y se pierde el angst... Pero como burla si.  
Aquí esta la conti.

 **Ori:** Obvi~ y eso que no aprendio de Fu y Diane... Lo se, yo también fangirlee mientras escribía, igual en este.  
Cierto, cierto! No olvidemos esos comentarios de Isshin sobre la terquedad de sus espadas.  
Y por eso eres mi onee-sama Sorabeth shipper que ama hacer sufrir a los personajes hasta en el rol.

Y bueno, rw respondidos, así a lo verdaderamente interesante, el cap.

* * *

Paro su entrenamiento en seco cuando logro escuchar una voz conocida, lejana, pero allí estaba, proveniente de la tienda donde se encontraba Urahara, donde acababa de ver entrar a esa estúpida chica pelirroja y a donde él mismo se dirigió con paso sigiloso, primero escuchando atentamente a través de la tela de la tienda, escuchando como tanto Inoue como Yasutora celebraban que Ichigo se encontraba bien, y no lo soporto mucho tiempo más, entrando abruptamente, cuestionando casi estúpidamente si realmente era Ichigo, si realmente estaba allí, en la soul society, más no puedo escuchar mucha respuesta, solo lejanos "que hace él allí" y cosas similares mientras Urahara les decía a los fullbringers que lo sacaran de allí, y estos prácticamente lo sacaban a patadas.

—¡Malditos! —rugió sintiéndose terriblemente ofendido, celoso, furioso y decepcionado.

Ofendido de que lo hubiesen tratado como a un perro, furioso de la actitud de Urahara, celoso de que esa estúpida y obvia pelirroja si pudiese hablar con el shinigami y él no y decepcionado por ese mismo motivo, por no haber podido hablar con él.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo patea lo primero que tiene al alcance, siendo esta vez Nelliel quien le dice que se calme, recibiendo en respuesta solo insultos y gritos, hacia ella y hacia Orihime, llamando a ambas por cualquier sinónimo de "perra" o "zorra" hasta que Nelliel decide calmarlo a golpes, dándole la perfecta oportunidad para descargar su ira sin importarle que suceda con el entorno. Y en el fondo, Nel entiende al ex sexto espada.


	4. Find you again

Hi~! bueno, mi única excusa para no haber subido hasta ahora cuando ya lo tenia hasta subido en wattpad es simple, los rw, y como no hay disculpa y no creo que toda mi perorata de "no me gusta" les interese, paso a responder los rw que tanto espere.

 **Buho:** Lo se, no me resisto al angst si va con grimmichi, tampoco al fluff pero ya que. Y es que e Grimm, el destruye todo a su paso para soltar sus emociones (?  
Ow, al menos dejas rw, y yo amo los debates civilizador y las peroratas emocionales estúpidas que empiezan en grimmichi y terminan en chocolate (?  
Yo también quise patear todo, no me imaginaba que tan cabreado podría estar Grimm dejando de lado mi gusto por esta pareja.  
La verdad, Hime no me cae muy bien, tirando a que no la soporto, pero si, no es una zorra, pero eso depende del punto de vista, lo mismo Nel, la adoro, y no es ninguna zorra, pero, hay algo que tienen los tres en común de una forma u otra: interés en el pelo de zanahoria, por ende, son buenas receptoras de celos.  
Obviamente, Nel tiene su derecho a desquitarse, aunque también es por que como se vio en un cap no se quieren ni en figuirita XD.  
Esto fue más largo que el drabble ._.

 **Ori:** Un drabble. ¿enserio? no sabia que transmitía bien las emociones uwu, aunque puede ser por que es uno de mis adorados personajes de bleach y lo sabes. Gracias! y si, disfruto mucho los drabbles uwu, me gusta que les gusten. También me gusta que sepas lo que insinuó en cada parte del fic.

* * *

.

La Garganta se abre frente a él dándole paso al lugar y está por salir con el mismo desinterés que con el que había cruzado cuando un reiatsu familiar capta su atención, y lo ve, ahí con una perfecta cara de idiota, y sonríe, sabiendo que ahora podrán volver a luchar hasta quedar inconscientes, o tal vez algo más que intenta negarse a sí mismo.

Y cuando Ichigo le dice que es extraño que este allí ayudando tan solo suelta un "tch" y responde que es para asegurarse de tener un lugar donde destrozar su cuerpo, haciendo reír al pelirrojo, pero en realidad hay varios motivos relacionados al shinigami que se le cruzan por la mente pero intenta apartar como si de insectos fastidiosos se tratasen.

Pero muy en el fondo sabe que no se trata de regar la sangre del otro o cosas por el estilo, Ichigo también lo sabe, pero ambos lo niegan profundamente, porque la simple idea de algún otro sentimiento, incluso camaradería, entre ellos les parece simplemente estúpida.

.

* * *

Y este es el the end, espero todos lo hayan disfrutado y espero no haber prostituido tanto a Ichi.


End file.
